


Echoes of Darkness

by Jubokko, LazarusII



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Blood, Canonical Violence Levels, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Ghosts, Halloween Challenge, Iruka is an Amazing Human Being, M/M, Mild Horror Aspects, Nightmare, cuddles make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII
Summary: Pain clouding his senses, Kakashi let himself fall into the dark embrace.Somewhere, distantly, he knew it waswrong, that somehow this couldn’t be real…A translucent, ghostly hand caressed his cheek, sending a chilling sensation across the exposed skin above his mask.He couldn’t do anything--He couldn’t…
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Echoes of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyDaredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/gifts).



> Hello! This work is for the amazing ShyDaredevil and was written for the Kakashi Lounge 30-min to Gift Event! 
> 
> Definitely a lot less time than I'm used to, so I apologize for any mistakes and roughness in this fic that you might encounter. I will say though, despite the 30 min time limit, this fic was a lot of fun to put together! 
> 
> TWs—blood, mild horror, claustrophobia 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The corridor was narrow and dark, the long, polished wood panels glittering ominously from the light of the moon. Disoriented, his mind a haze of pain, Kakashi hauled himself forward, pain racing through his body with every movement. 

He'd taken refuge in the manor, having _dragged_ himself out of the fields beyond... Now, he needed to leave, to get out of the house, to escape—

Wood scraped loudly against wood as his knees buckled, and the resulting screech pierced through the oppressive silence, a ghastly accompaniment to the thundering of Kakashi’s heart against his ribs.

He was still tied, arms and legs encased in a thick layer of lashing rope. The wooden stakes that had once held him upright and suspended above the swaying fronds of wheat, had snapped, and now dangled beneath the baggy denim clothes, digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. 

Before him, something shimmered, a faint mist coming between Kakashi and the freedom beyond the window’s slightly-opaque glass. A hiss filled the air, low and menacing. 

Eyes going wide, Kakashi took in the figure before him—the familiar face distorted nearly past recognition. 

Pain exploded in Kakashi’s left side and doubled over, a hand flying to the wound just above his hip, the rough fabric damp against his fingers. 

_She_ was laughing at him, purple tattoos curved back as she sneered. 

Rin. 

But it wasn’t Rin, he _knew_ that. 

It couldn’t be… 

The laughter was growing louder, deepening every second until Kakashi found himself hunched over the dark floorboards, hands clapped over his ears. He squeezed his eyes tight shut as her deafening laughter seemed to resound in his head, filling the air with its twisted sound—

He could see the faces in his mind, the faces that he’d lost—the ones whose blood stained his hands. They surrounded him, a ring of pale specters ready to place judgment upon him for his sins. 

Kakashi’s hands fell to the floor, the broken, wood stakes pulling the cords tight about his wrists. 

The world was collapsing, converging and folding in on itself as the temperature plunged. The floorboards seemed to bend beneath his body, coming alive and rising up to meet him, encircling his limbs with their cold touch, dragging him down… 

As pain clouded his senses, Kakashi let himself fall into its dark embrace.

Somewhere, distantly, he knew it was _wrong_ , that somehow this couldn’t be real… 

A translucent, ghostly hand caressed his cheek, sending a chilling sensation across the exposed skin above his mask. 

He couldn’t do anything--

He couldn’t… 

_“Kakashi?”_

Gasping, Kakashi’s chest heaved as he abruptly came to, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin as he shoved the covers away from him. 

“Hey--wait--” 

A hand gripped his arm tightly, and Kakashi felt warmth spread outwards from the touch. Struggling to get his breath under control, he let his chin dip to his chest. 

“Bad dream?” 

Iruka began to rub circles between Kakashi’s shoulder blades, a soothing gesture. Slowly, Kakashi began to relax into the touch, his eyes falling closed once more. 

“I was in the manor again,” he whispered softly. 

Iruka moved closer and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, a silent acknowledgment of the jounin's pain. 

Ever so slowly, Kakashi moved back beneath the covers, breathing deeply, cherishing the calm, soothing presence of his partner beside him. 

He was _home_. Safe. 

Kakashi leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes.

An afterthought, that’s what it was: an echo likely prompted from their visit to the haunted house earlier that day with Naruto… 

A nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://lazarusii.tumblr.com/)  
> All questions, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I hope you have an amazing rest of your day!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <33


End file.
